A fear of woman and a fear of people (a hen'qu tale)
by Francisthesmol
Summary: Woman bring up bad memories for lon'qu, and people in general bring up bad memories for henry.


Normal men couldn't make Lon'qu blush, then again...Henry wasn't normal

Lon'qu liked to spar early in the mornings. As far as he's concerned if he doesn't need any more sleep then sparring is the best use of his time. And apparently a certain plegian mage agreed.

"Come out now plegian devil, and your life may be spared."

"Awwww, you're no fun!"

Peaking out from on top of a wooden pillar was the silver haired boy, always wearing that same fake smile.

"Care to explain yourself?"

With a scowl and menacing glare the swordsman turned his gaze to the mage. But as he did this a strange thought came to him, no body ever saw his eyes...i wonder what they're like.

"Just watching you spar, and i gotta say I'm impressed!"

"Hmph...when you train as much as i do impressive isn't a compliment."

"No no, i meant your get up! I can totally see your muscles! Nya ha, did you do that in purpose? Wouldn't that attract females or whatever?"

Damn, not only had this strange boy heard of his phobia of woman...he had also managed to spot that he picked up the wrong sized training clothes today.

"Unless you weren't trying to get the attention of females...rather...oh! You were trying to get the attention of a nice guy!"

This wasn't good, not at all. Henry implying this and the fact that...under the circumstances...that IS what this would look like, oh no...his face was heating up. A man made Lon'qu blush?!

"Grr...for your information boy i just...misplaced my training clothes, and this army didn't have any spare in my size."

"Then what's that blush for?"

This wasn't good at all.

"When did you-"

Amongst the distress and trying to hide his blush the silver haired plegian, who was only a few years younger than Lon'qu, made his way from on top the pillar and was now in front of him...dangerously close.

"Boop!"

Suddenly a pale finger had poked the brown haired swordsman's nose. This caused his instincts to kick in, before he even realised it lon'qu had hit henry's side with his training sword. Hard enough to cause bleeding.

"Ohh! How nice of you, look at all that blood!"

That sickening smile...gawking over blood...what a weird kid.

"D-damn it! Get to a healer now!"

"Good idea! If only...i wasn't...so tired...nighty night."

This couldn't get much worse, the annoying jester was now on the floor. Meaning lon'qu had to carry him to a healer...oh gods.

The next time Lon'qu saw Henry was during lunch the next day, much to his dismay.

"You, mage. You are not dead...good, i didn't need any more blood on my hands."

"Yep! I'm as good as gold thanks to you!"

Henry was sitting by Ricken and Nowi, how he had managed to make friends in this army was baffling to even think about.

"Take a seat!"

"Hmpth...fine."

Although he disliked this dark mage, lon'qu did need somewhere to sit. And between Henry and Ricken it was.

"Lon'qu, you don't sit with us often. It's a pleasant surprise."

Turning to this new voice the swordsman found a small red headed boy wearing a hat that was clearly too big for him.

"Henry here interrupted my training and got hurt, I'm just making sure he didn't turn out dead."

"Nope! I wish though, being dead sounds like a laugh! Though i wouldn't be laughing...I'd be dead!"

He wasn't scared of death, all he ever did was smile. Just what IS he?

"Henry! Stop talking like that! Me and Ricken don't wanna see you die!"

"Right right. Wouldn't want to disturbed the happy couple."

With the young mage and manakete's faces turning red the lonesome lon'qu realised something. Almost everyone in the army were in a relationship of some kind. Almost...everyone but...

"Just teasing! Isn't that right?"

Henry nudges lon'qu...he...he and henry were the only ones still single.

"Don't touch me."

Coldly stated as always.

"You're no fun."

Mopey henry and mopey lon'qu.

"Oh! You two argue like an old married couple!"

"No. No we don't."

Despite the embarrassing nature of that comment the cold natured swordsman simple shrugged it off. He never was easy to make blush.

"Nya ha! That would be crazy! Crazy fun!"

That silver haired boy however...for whatever reason he made Lon'qu blush. Face heating up...people staring...

"Ricken! Lon'qu is blushing! Look look!"

Well if people weren't starring before they certainly were now.

Without a word, more so angry grunts, Lon'qu dragged Henry out the room by the arm.

"Listen here plegian devil, i don't know what kind of curse you've put on me bu-"

"Bzz! Wrong! I didn't hex ya lony!"

"Don't call me lony! And if you didn't curse me then..."

"Why are you still blushing?"

"You know more than you let on, don't you? Never mind...i don't need this."

"You're still blushing lony!"

A frustrated groan and storming off Lon'qu never noticed Henry's sincere smile.

The next time Lon'qu saw Henry was when the army were bathing after a long fought battle.

"Lon'qu! Great work out there!"

"Hmpth...thank you i suppose. The enemy never stood a chance."

Suddenly a white haired tactition came in

"Chrom, i need to discuss about that last battle if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, Lon'qu you and the others wash yourself. You all fought hard."

"As you say."

A quick trek to the river didn't take long. So why was he out of breath? Oh...he's why.

"Hmm hm hm~ Hm- oh? Oh! Lony!"

Why...why in naga's name was HE here? NUDE?!

"...Plegian...you do not wash in the nude...or at least you don't stand up."

He couldn't help looking. And as he did look...it became apparent that...Henry had a pretty cute body. He was pale...deadly pale, even with the blinding whiteness a fairly impressive six pack could be seen. As Lon'qu stared even more he noticed more features, multiple scars along the boys back, and girlish legs and lower body. In fact...he looked a lot like a girl...but lon'qu didn't fear him.

"Really? Can you show me how then?"

"Oh for the love of- I guess i have to."

Despite the mad blush the brown haired man managed to strip off as little as he could and made his way over to the silver haired dark mage.

"Ok...you should hide your...lower part. Especially out in the open like this."

"Oh, you mean bending down like this?"

As Henry bent down to hide his lower half, he pushed a certain part of his lower part into the swordsman crotch.

"G-gah! Not that far!"

"But this is the only way i can hide my boy parts!"

Oh boy...the brown haired man's face was entirely red. This was embarrassing...incredibly so...and the worst part...

"Huh? Oh lon'qu! Excited?"

That...was the worst part.

"Just...for naga sake stay still!"

The way in which Henry's feminine like body glistened in the sunlight...the way in which he smiled so innocent while also grinding his butt against the swordsman's groin...he was about to lose himself.

"Henry plea-"

before he could finish that sentence Henry quickly pushed Lon'qu into the water, as a certain mage and manekete ran up to them.

"Henry! Lon'qu! You two were great out there, we need to congratula-

"WE SAW YOU TWO BEING ALL CUTESY AND CAME OVER!"

Now both the men were blushing...wait, Henry was blushing?!

"Plegian mage...i did not know you could blush."

"Only for you lony!"

"We'll just...leave you two...alone."

Ricken said, noticing lon'qu's...predicament

"No wai-"

Too late...they left.

The next time Lon'qu saw Henry was right after that, he had taken the mage back to his tent to dry...and talk about various new...feelings.

"Answers, now."

"Whatever do you mean lony?"

"Answer me plegian, why are you so intent on making me...flustered?"

"isn't it obvious?"

"I don't under-"

His words were interrupted by the silver haired madman stepping close...still somewhat wet from earlier.

"I like ya! And i know you don't like woman so-"

"Y-you...i do like woman, i just have a...unfortunate fear of them for...reasons."

"Oh...so...you don't like guys?"

"Most guys, no."

That usual grin was gone so suddenly, a frown was on his face...and his eyes were open. The dark mage showing emotions...

But just as suddenly, after quickly assessing the situation, lon'qu put a hand to the mage's cheek.

"Let me finish. Most guys no...normally men can't make me blush. But...you're different."

"W...wha-"

Suddenly henry felt his face...tears...he was crying.

"I'm...crying?"

This caused the larger one of the two to pull the other into a hug, holding the mage's head to his chest.

"I...guess I'm saying...i wouldn't mind if those rumours about us became true."

"..."

They stayed like that for a good while, until night had fallen.

"It's getting late...want to stay with me for the night?"

That blush never leaving his face.

"Don't leave me...please..."

This was strange...Henry showing emotions. He liked it.

For the rest of the night they slept holding each other, as close as possible. For once Lon'qu didn't have a nightmare...he was happy.

(-Notes and stuff-

So yeah i wanted to do this for ages now, there's not enough lon'qu x henry stuff. Kinda wish they had supports but meh what can you do.

I plan to do another one of these, where they come out to the rest of the shepherds and then...some more mature stuff. If you have any requests or anything or just want to tell me how i could improve please don't hesitate to send me a message or something. -Franis_the_gay)


End file.
